


Masaki plays pretend

by tangiblewhimsy



Series: Street Kids [12]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangiblewhimsy/pseuds/tangiblewhimsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiba wakes up to find Jun curled beside him in bed. Part 2 of 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masaki plays pretend

Something soft was tickling at his nose. The annoying part was that it wasn't constant, so he couldn't get used to it. Every time he breathed out it went away, but every breath taken in there it was again. A faint tease right at the edge of his nostril.

Other things were out of place too. He was really, really warm. While the sensation wasn't unwelcome (heavens knew there had been so many nights he would have killed for such warmth) the pools of heat weren't in comfortable places. There were edges and knobs in places where they'd tried to fit unobtrusively but just ended up being awkward.

Slowly, so painfully slowly, Aiba opened his eyes.

He saw...Absolutely nothing. The world outside his sleep-fogged mind was just as black as it had been before he'd woken up. But that fucking tickle was still there.

He continued to lay, drifting between dozing and waking. He was honestly too tired for this, bone-weary from the weeks spent on physical labor to give Jun a happy birthday. His muscles were sore, the very thought of having to lift one arm to swipe at his face making him grimace inwardly (because the muscles in his face were equally tired and equally disinclined to move).

Sucking in a large breath, Aiba sighed heavily as he dragged a hand up to rub at his face. His fingers dropped in an inelegant splay on his forehead before he dragged them down to pull away a few strands of hair.

Wait...Hair?

Aiba was growing more awake, more aware of his surroundings. In the dark his eyes began to adjust, seeing the vague outline of different shadows in the room. Turning his head, Aiba attempted to discern what was tilted awkwardly in his direction. Sucking in a startled breath, he then tried not to move at all for a moment.

Jun was twisted up in an odd curl sleeping next to Aiba, his head pillowed awkwardly on Aiba's shoulder.

Breathing out softly, Aiba relaxed. He'd expected Jun to take a bed to himself that night. It was part of the present, giving Jun some personal space. Which was one of the reasons Aiba hadn't tried to arrange himself in any accommodating fashion on his own bed, sprawling out in a long diagonal across the coverlet and letting sleep take him.

It appeared that Jun had tried to lay on the bed more like a human being but still stay close to Aiba, which had resulted in a strange perpendicular joining at the shoulders and heads. Aiba shifted in small places, testing what would disturb Jun and what wouldn't. He'd learned that sometimes Jun could be a very light sleeper, the slightest scrape of a shoe on pavement rousing him from a dead slumber. At other times it seemed that it would take an act of God to wake the young man. It was always a toss up.

As Aiba pulled himself into a straighter line, dragging his legs on to the bed properly, Jun did not so much as snort. Taking this as a sign that Aiba was safe to get himself comfortable again, he went about arranging himself next to Jun under the thick coverlet (clearly stolen from the second bed).

Sighing happily, Aiba lay on his side facing his sleeping companion. In the dark it was hard to see anything but shadows, dark colors an forms only showing up against lighter ones. It was impossible to see little details.

Aiba reached up a hand slowly, delicately tracing his fingertips across Jun's cheek. He wanted to know if Jun was smiling, like he did at times when he had good dreams or was happy. The room was warm, but the air conditioning kept the world outside of the blanket cool. Aiba's fingertips felt warm against Jun's cool skin as he trailed them down to find the corner of Jun's mouth. Lightly he smoothed his fingers across Jun's lower lip, tracing the small bump of a mole beneath.

He couldn't tell if Jun was smiling, but it didn't really matter. Jun had decided to share a bed with him even after he'd told Jun he could have his own. Jun was happy.

Blindly, Aiba let his fingers continue to trace the contours of Jun's face. He let the pads of his thumb slide over the high cheeks, smooth over the fine hairs of his eyebrows, brush tendrils of hair from his forehead. Though he could see none of the features he explored Aiba knew them all. He knew how Jun's brow knit when he was thinking hard about how to solve a problem. He knew how Jun's eyes would narrow and his jaw would be tight if Nino ever went out alone and took too long to come back. He knew how Jun's smile could get so large it seemed to take over his face.

Aiba's hand froze. Quietly, softly, he pulled his hand back to himself.

He had to have some self control. There were some boundaries he could not cross with certain people. He knew that. He _knew_ that.

But he also knew that he couldn't stop himself from being honest if he was given an opportunity.

Aiba could feel his heart slam against his ribs in a slow, dull, determined _thud_. It would probably settle down if he breathed more deeply, but he was afraid to exhale too loudly, too harshly.

Half-blind, Aiba leaned forward in the dark and pressed his lips to the corner of Jun's smile.


End file.
